


Sleeping Arrangements

by PaleBlueEyes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleBlueEyes/pseuds/PaleBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock/John. In bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try out my shiny new AO3 account. Sherlock/John. Short and fairly pointless...

John, when not plagued by nightmares, is a quiet, contained sleeper. He sleeps on his side, slightly curled, arms wrapped close to his body or occasionally tucked under his pillow near to where his handgun has often rested. He is conditioned by years of student flats, army beds and snatched sleep in narrow infirmary cots.

Sherlock, when not on the sofa, sprawls across his bed in an extravagant restless starfish of arms and legs. 

Now they sleep together. Neither have ever been what you might term snugglers, preferring to roll over onto cool sheets and their own pillows afterwards.

Except, morning after morning they wake up tangled around each other. Sherlock has reined in his long-limbed sprawl to accommodate the man at his side, and John has unfurled and dropped his barriers and sleeps better with his arms wrapped close around another body. 

Sherlock is offended by the way his body betrays him in sleep. He talks of measuring the dip in the middle of their elderly mattress, of buying a replacement. He doesn’t move from John’s arms as he says this.

John looks at his beautiful, brilliant _idiot_ of a boyfriend and grins, and says nothing.

John knows better.


End file.
